


Blonde tresses

by Violetscented



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established SwanQueen, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetscented/pseuds/Violetscented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very fluffy one chapter piece based on an Anon prompt on Tumblr wanting some hurt/comfort with sick!Emma. Established SwanQueen relationship (dating) and unusually for me, no real adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde tresses

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Prompt: Congratulations on reaching 100+ followers! That's amazing! I am not sure if you are still taking prompts, but I am in the mood for a little of hurt/comfort. How about Swan Queen (or you know, RedSwanQueen poly ftw) with a sick!emma? Have a wonderful day!
> 
> This is a little late as I am almost at 200 followers now. But I needed a break from the angst that is in the current chapters of Scent of Roses so I thought now would be a good time for this. It's fluff through and through and it's established SwanQueen. Thanks for the prompt anon and have a wonderful day yourself!

* * *

 

 

Emma sat on the kitchen counter in Regina's lavish and frightfully clean kitchen. She was drinking a huge mug of coffee to try to come to life but it wasn't working and the coffee had gone cold, she drank it anyway and felt horribly sorry for herself.

She had never been good at being sick but then she was even worse at asking someone to look after her, probably due to growing up in foster care and being aware that no one would want a whiny kid.

It was still early on this wintry Sunday morning, to see just how early Emma looked at her wristwatch which read 05.14.  _Great, I'm sick AND I'm ruining one of my few chances to sleep in_ , she thought and felt even more miserable.

A part of her wanted to wake Regina, they had after all been dating for about a month now and Emma was getting comfortable with spending the night at 108 Mifflin Street. But she couldn't stand the idea of Regina coming up with her usual sarcastic and snide comments when she was this ill. She could just imagine what the always-perfectly-controlled Mayor Mills would say if Emma complained about having a cold.

Anyway, Emma was still trying to impress and woo the stunning brunette and right now she felt a mess with her nose red from blowing it too much and her hair greasy because her slight fever had made her sweat all night.

She realised that she would have to muster up the energy to go have a shower before Regina woke up or the Mayor would take one look at her and go date Ruby instead. Or even worse, revert back to being  _seemingly_  straight.

Emma looked down at the cold coffee which wasn't making her feel better and frowned.

"Glaring at it angrily won't reheat it, dear. You'll need magic or the microwave for that" Regina quipped and sauntered in to the room.

Emma counted to ten in her head to calm herself before saying "sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not exactly. I would say that it was more the lack of your presence that woke me" Regina admitted reluctantly and stifled a yawn.

Despite how rotten she felt Emma had to smile at the fact that the loss of her body in bed would wake Regina and make her come searching.

Regina walked over to where the blonde sat on the counter and cupped Emma's chin to make the stubborn Sheriff make eye contact. "I see someone isn't feeling too well" Regina sighed.

Emma pushed her hand away from her chin and growled "hey, I know I must look like shit. I don't need you to rub it in. Just go back to bed and I'll have a shower and then come join you."

Regina sighed again and shook her head. "You,  _Miss Swan_ , are feeble as a kitten and a stomach full of cold coffee isn't going to make you any stronger. There is leftover chicken from last night in the fridge, I'm going to make you a chicken sandwich and you are going to eat it or be force fed."

Reluctantly Emma nodded but stayed seated where she was. As she rummaged through the fridge Regina enquired "do you have a sore throat as well?"

"Yeah, a bit" Emma admitted and kept her gaze fixed on her bare feet. She was starting to feel cold as she was only dressed in a tank top and her panties, but she hadn't been able to dig out anything warmer when she snuck out of bed to come down to the kitchen.

Regina looked at her as she put down a plate of roast chicken pieces, some lettuce, butter and wholegrain bread on the counter next to Emma. Regina took off the long silk robe she wore over her pyjamas and handed it to Emma while stating "I'll make you some chamomile tea with honey as well then."

Emma hesitated in taking the robe, this level of care was still new to her and she was also terrified of getting crumbs on the no doubt pricy garment.

"Take it so I can make the sandwich or I'll put you under a sleeping curse and cure both our problems" Regina nagged.

Emma took it and struggled with putting it on while staying on the counter but managed it in the end.

Meanwhile Regina had made the sandwich. Emma looked at the lettuce leaf on top of the chicken but didn't dare to complain. She did however decide to brave asking "can I have some mayo on it?"

Regina rolled her eyes but returned to the fridge to pick up a glass jar of organic low-fat mayo, she put a large dollop on Emma's sandwich, spread it out over the lettuce leaf and then went to make the tea.

Emma watched her as she did so and found herself feeling a little better. Not just because Regina was helping her but because she loved seeing the caring side of Regina. She loved watching the former Evil Queen tuck in their thirteen year old son while he whined "mooooom, I'm too old to be tucked in" and seeing how Regina was warming up to and even showing some affection for the townspeople.

The fact that she did the latter with an expression that always claimed that she was doing it under duress, and constantly had a bitchy comment to go with the kind act, was just icing on the cake. Emma loved the mix of the big heart and the biting wit that her love possessed.

She sneezed just as Regina was bringing her the tea and stirring in the honey. "If you're not better in five days I will take you to see Doctor Whale. It might be the flu" Regina said with a worried frown.

Emma took the hot cup from Regina's perfectly manicured hands and replied "nah-uh, this isn't flu. It's just a cold and I am not seeing a doctor. I just need to sleep it off."

"Sleeping it off would be a viable method if it was a hangover or jetlag. But if this is the flu then I will drag you down there myself. You are not infecting me and our son with anything like that, I have a town to run and he has school" Regina added with a finality that Emma didn't dare to challenge.

Instead Emma just grinned and said "the incubation period, or whatever it's called, is before the symptoms break out. So whatever I have, I have been slipping you for days before I got this bad."

Regina glared at her with a look that said that she was not amused, but the hand she placed on Emma's naked thigh said that she in no way regretted anything Emma was giving her on a nightly basis.

Regina watched as Emma ate her sandwich and questioned the blonde about her symptoms. Grudgingly, and often with a mouth full of sandwich, Emma told her when she started to feel a tickle in her throat a few days ago and how the symptoms had appeared and slowly progressed since then.

When Emma had finished Regina reached her hand out to put a few blonde locks behind Emma's ear in a gesture of affection but Emma shied away.

"What? I'm not allowed to touch you when you're ill? You were the one who pointed out that you have already infected me with germs through two different body fluids" Regina snarled.

Emma just looked embarrassed and furrowed her brow a little. Regina put her hands on her hips and used her no-nonsense voice to ask "what? What is it that's making you uncomfortable?"

"Well, that tone for one thing" Emma whined.

Regina sighed and moved closer to Emma before using a kinder tone to reiterate her question.

Emma looked away and grumbled "I feel icky."

" _Icky_?" Regina replied with raised eyebrows. "Is that a word I will find in the Oxford dictionary?"

"I don't know… I feel gross. I haven't showered so I feel sweaty and covered in… germs" Emma replied petulantly before drinking the last of her honeyed tea.

"I see. Well that should be easily dealt with. Why don't you have a quick shower and I'll change the bedding so that you have fresh, clean sheets to sleep in. Then we can go back to getting our beauty sleep and I'll let you sleep until Henry wakes up. Which might be next year considering his new hibernating habits" she scoffed.

"I… I think I'm too tired to be able to shower" Emma admitted reluctantly and worried about disappointing Regina with this new weakness.

"Alright" Regina replied in an efficient tone "I'll draw you a bath and I'll wash your hair for you."

"You'll what?" Emma said in astonishment.

"Wash your hair. Back in the Enchanted Forest I used to wash your mother's hair quite often. She had servants to do that of course but they never got it quite clean and shiny like I did, so after a while I started doing it to make sure she didn't walk around with mud in her princess braids" Regina admitted in way that made Emma feel like she didn't want to discuss that further.

Emma's brain quickly chimed in that maybe the reason her mother kept her hair so short now was that she never learned how to wash it herself but she dismissed the thought quickly and just said "if you're sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I want to go back to bed and I want you to be next to me, but not fussing or fidgeting because you are uncomfortable which you surely would if I let you go to bed unwashed. I'll go fill the bath, you have some water and a couple of aspirins from the medicine cabinet. We need to get your fever down" Regina said and left the room.

Emma did as she was told and then snuck up the stairs, despite being fully aware that she could probably clomp like an elephant and not wake Henry who slept like the dead these days.

When she got up to the master bathroom she saw Regina sitting on the edge of the large bathtub with her fingers in the water to gage the temperature. She looked devastatingly beautiful in her silky pyjamas with her hair slightly tangled from sleep and her face cleaned from makeup. Emma loved the imposing and painfully sexy Mayor in her designer clothes and expensive makeup, but she was just as stunning like this.

Regina turned her head and caught Emma staring lovingly, she was about to scold the Sheriff for her stalking behaviour but when she saw that the miserable look on Emma's face had finally changed for one of lovesick puppy-ness she decided against it.

She quietly purred "come here, my treasure" and held out her hand to Emma. The blonde stifled a sneeze and walked over to take Regina's hand. She noticed that the brunette's fingers were still wet from the bath and dried them on her tank top.

Regina chuckled at the gesture and chided "I do actually have luxurious and expensive  _towels_  for that sort of thing. I highly recommend them."

Emma just shrugged and pulled her fingers through her greasy long hair, she realised that the curls that she had so painstakingly put in that morning had vanished and felt even more unattractive.

Somehow sensing what Emma was thinking, Regina stood up and cupped Emma's face in her hands. Emma looked down at the slightly shorter woman and met the gaze of the warm, chocolate brown eyes looking back at her.

"You do know that you are breathtakingly beautiful even when ill, don't you?" Regina asked in the tender voice that she reserved for only Henry and Emma.

Emma wanted to argue but she knew she didn't have the energy for it. Instead she just glanced at the bath from the corner of her eye and said "it's almost full."

Regina let Emma's face go and began to take Emma's tank top off, she then proceeded to fold it nicely and put in on a wicker basket next to the bath. Then she turned back to Emma and began to slowly take the blonde's panties off.

When Emma stepped out of the panties and allowed the kneeling Regina to take them off completely, she could swear she caught Regina looking up between her legs with a smirk, but when the brunette stood back up her face was once again showing nothing but calm and affection.

Emma got in the bath as Regina placed the panties on top of the folded tank top. When Emma was in and enjoying the heat of the water Regina asked her to dunk her head to wet her hair, she obliged slowly as not to overwhelm her fevered head.

When she emerged again Regina had picked up a bottle of lavender scented shampoo. The brunette kneeled by the head end of the bath and began to administer the shampoo to the long, blonde tresses.

It felt nice and the pleasant smell soothed Emma's sore nose so she gave a quiet hum of satisfaction. This made Regina smile and rub her fingers over Emma's scalp as a loving gesture, when Emma hummed louder at that Regina began to give Emma an impromptu head massage.

The Sheriff could feel the tensions and build-up of her head cold momentarily release its grip on her as Regina's deft fingers softly but assertively massaged circles on her scalp.

As Regina washed the shampoo off with the shower head and then began to apply conditioner Emma mused on how lucky she was and how silly it had been to not want to show her weakness to Regina. Clearly the brunette wasn't repelled by her at all, in fact she seemed to relish in being needed.

Now that was something Emma could help her with, she had a hard time to admit it to people but she most certainly needed someone in her life. And the woman now quietly sighing happily as she scooped a drop of conditioner out of Emma's ear was just perfect for her, Regina understood without asking, she took care without pushing and she always saw Emma as an equal.

While the conditioner was in and taking effect, Regina went to wash her hands. When she returned she leant down to kiss Emma gently on the lips and then gave her a tissue she had picked up as she tenderly said "blow your nose".

Emma didn't even argue or ask how Regina knew she needed to, she just did it and then threw the tissue at the open wastepaper basket in the corner. The tissue went in and Emma gave a fatigued "yay" before relaxing back into the bath.

Regina just shook her head and mumbled something about overgrown children as she went over to the head end of the bath again and began to wash the conditioner out of Emma's hair.

When that was done Regina went to fetch a clean towel and Emma took the chance to pick up the bar of soap and give herself a hasty wash with it before Regina returned.

When Emma gingerly got out of the bath and stepped into the towel that Regina held up she realised that Regina hadn't exaggerated about the quality of her towels. It felt like a regular towel had mated with a cloud and produced the lavish softness that was enveloping her now.

When Regina had dried her off slightly she kissed the tip of Emma's nose and whispered "I'm going to go change the sheets while you  _carefully_  dry your hair and then we are going back to bed, Sheriff. That is an order from your Mayor."

"And maybe from my girlfriend too?" Emma asked, pushing her luck with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes and said "dear, I am too old and dignified to be anyone's  _girlfriend_. But yes, if it makes you obey we can say it's an order from your  _partner_. Now dry that hair and meet me in the bedroom."

"Yes, Mayor… I mean  _partner_ " Emma beamed before sneezing again.


End file.
